Wanna Make Out
by JR and Babe Chandler
Summary: This is my version of how the end of prank week should have went. Read if your a ZoeyLogan fan.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place during "Prank Week". This is my version of what should have happened when the second prank on the statue was done.

I do not own anything

**Chapter .1.**

_Zoey's POV_

"Guys, I gotta head out, Sorry, I've Got Swim Team Practice." Logan said as he started to walk away. "Bye Guys."

I on the other hand was overcome with emotion. I jumped into Chase's arms and emgulphed him in a hug.

"Chase, you rock." I said as I finished the hug.

"Thanks, but this wasn't my idea."

"Michael?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

I saw Chase and Michael giving each other glances, probably deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Come on guys, tell me, it's not like its gonna be a shock or anything," I said, but when I saw their faces I continued, "I mean the only person that would shock me is Logan."

I finished and let out a small laugh.

Unfortunately I was the only one laughing and by the looks on everyone's face it was obvious to see who my hero was.

"Logan?" I questioned, "But he hates me, why would he want me to stay at PCA?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Nicole chimed in.

"Yeah maybe I will but anyway, I've gotta go guys, I've got some UN-packing to do." I said as I walked off toward my dorm, waving goodbye to the foursome.

**Chapter .2.**

_Zoey's POV _

About an hour into unpacking and reorganizing my stuff, I decided to take a break. I laid down on my bed looking at the ceiling. As I closed my eyes I couldn't help but wonder why Logan would risk getting expelled so that I could stay here.

I opened my eyes and my body quickly shoots up. I had to find out or I would drive myself sane wondering.

I got off my bed and ran out of my dorm and went straight to the guys' dorm.

I quietly paced in front of Logan's door for what seemed like hours until I finally mustered up the courage to knock.

So many thoughts were rushing through my head and I didn't have time to collect them because seconds after knocking on the door Logan appeared at the door wearing nothing but a pair of blue Hawaiian swim trunks.

"Hey," I started, "Can we talk."

"Umm Sure." He said in his usually Logan tone and he went over to a pile of clothes and picked up a white tank top and put it on. "Here we can sit on Chases bunk."

"Okay." I said quietly.

"What's Up?"

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering why you did that today?"

"Did what today, Zoey." He said, "What else did I do to make you hate me?"

"What?" I said shocked. This wasn't the way I'd planned for this to go at all.

"You heard me. I said what did I do for you to hate me now?"

"Okay first of all Logan. I came over here to see why you did that prank and wanted me to stay at PCA, but if you wanna know why I hate you, I'll tell you." I said angrily as I got off of Jason bed and went and stood over by the door. "I hate you because the first day at the basketball game you asked me if I wanted to make out. I hate you because of the web cam. I hate you because you're the biggest jerk at PCA."

There was a moment of silence. Like no body knew what to say. Then Logan got up of the bed too and leaned against the ladder to the bunk beds.

"I did that prank because I didn't want you to leave. Because fighting with you is my favorite time of the day. And have you noticed that I never asked Dana or Nicole to make out, only you, and I said that because it was the only way that I could tell you I liked you. Don't you get it. I'm in love with you. Didn't you parents every tell you that the guys that tease you or make fun of you are the guys who like you and are just to afraid to admit their feelings so they'll talk to you any way they can. Well I'm one of those guys. I hid my feeling for you by being a jerk and asking you if you wanna make out."

I stood there, with my hand on the door knob, not knowing what to say so I did the only thing I knew how to .

"I…don't know what to say, I've….I've gotta go…Bye Logan."

And with that I left the room totally unaware of the tears flowing down my cheek.

**Chapter .3.**

_Logan's POV_

"Oh my god I can't believe that just happened." I said to myself as I climbed onto my bunk and looked at the ceiling. "I just told the girl I'm in love with that I love her, and to find out she hates me more than anybody else."

"Man you're screwed, you could have at least been her friend but now she'll probably never wanna talk to you or see you ever again."

I said as I turned onto my side and fell asleep.

**Chapter .4.**

_Zoey's POV_

"Oh my god." I said to myself as I ran out of Logan's dorm. "I thought he hated me, what am I supposed to do. I mean I had feeling for him while we were doing that play. Maybe they're still there. I mean there must be some kind of feelings because I normally never get this upset about a guy. "

"And sure Logan's the biggest jerk at PCA, and everyone hates him even his roommates and we got into the stupidest fights, and every time he asks me to make out he smiles. He really does have a nice smile and when he put the web cam in our dorm lounge and during the jet x competition, and he acted like such a jerk just so he'd win and as mad at I was at him I still wish we all could have one. Why is it that after everything's he done I like him. Wait. Did I just say I like Logan Reese? Oh My God. I do. I, Zoey Brooks, Likes Logan Reese."

I smiled to myself finally realizing the truth but deep down I knew that a part of my always knew I liked him, maybe even love him, because I to had covered up my feelings for him but teasing and auguring and multiple I hate yours.

I Got up and slowly made the long walk back to Logan's Dorm.

**Chapter .5.**

_Zoey's POV _

I stood outside Logan's door like I had done hours before. But this time I didn't hesitate to knock.

Logan came to the door again in the same ensemble and looking a little less tired.

"Hey." I said as I looked at him trying to catch his glance.

"Look Zoey, if you hear to yell at me some more or to tell me you hate me I'd rather not hear it right now."

"That's not why I'm here Logan." I said and I could tell he was confused. "I have a question for you."

"Oh Yeah and what's that." He said.

"Wanna make out?" I said as he smiled and I walked toward him and pulled him into are first but definitely not last kiss.


	2. an

Hey, it's just an author's note here..umm…'m just wondering if people want me to continue this story…like make it where Zoey and Logan are a couple…And I'm gonna be up loading another chapter for my "Don't Worry, I won't Tell" story and expect a few new stories coming…so if you guys want me to continue this…review it please..Cause I'm only gonna do another chapter if I get 5 or more POSITIVE reviews from 5 different people!

xoxo


End file.
